


Birthday Cake

by nobodynose



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Mmmm, cake!!!, how is Kaz not fat?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynose/pseuds/nobodynose
Summary: Kaz wasn't lying when he said he'd devour a whole cake.
Relationships: Chase Davenport/Kaz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alphanumerical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphanumerical/gifts).



> this is absolute crap and I apologize.
> 
> Written from a request by Ch*rlie (alphanumerical, dingalingalingrita):  
> https://nobodynose27.tumblr.com/post/631448507545501696/i-cant-remember-how-many-i-sent-but-i-think-i-will
> 
> We miss them 😔😔 Ch*rlie please come back.

"You're still awake?"

Kaz looked up from the plate he was eating off of and turned to face Chase, who was coming down the stairs tiredly. It was 11:47 at night on the night of Kaz's birthday. 

It had been a great day. In the morning, Adam and Leo came by to take him out for a day of virtual reality and supersmart tech back at the Davenport house, and then they had come home to a giant surprise party, with decorations lacing both the ceiling and the floor.

It was unforgettable. Friends from both high school and middle school had been invited, along with some of his siblings. ( _ Some  _ being the key word. Only the cool ones.) They all sort of hung around and vibed to music for most of it, but it was still exceptional.

And then, as if the party wasn't already lit enough, Bree came in half way through with this  _ ginormous cake _ . "Oh I am  _ so _ finishing that today!" Kaz had commented, laughing.

But he wasn't kidding. He  _ was  _ going to finish off that cake, and he  _ was  _ going to stay up until midnight to do it!

Chase reached the bottom of the stairs and hummed, seemingly unmoved, "You're still eating the cake huh?"

Kaz smiled and nodded, pointing to his cake, "I'm on the last slice though!" Chase nodded and sat down beside him. "How come  _ you're  _ up?"

Chase chuckled, "Must be the sugar rush. Can't get to sleep."

Kaz raised an eyebrow, "Oliver is snoring, isn't he?"

Chase nodded.

The seconds ticked by as Kaz slowly took another bite of his cake, looking up every few seconds as if to make sure Chase hadn't evaporated on him yet.

"Can I have some?" Chase asked, tearing apart the silence, "Do you have another fork?"

"Nope." Kaz responded simply, a smirk creeping up his face as he started formulating an idea. 

There was a brief pause before Chase responded skeptically, "What do you mean  _ nope?" _

"I mean," Kaz pointed to the sinks, "Bree didn't do the dishes. This is the last clean fork."

"You're kidding?"

"You can check if you want."

And he did, standing up from his chair and walking over to the utensil drawer, before sighing and sitting back down silently. 

"So?"

"There were no forks."

Kaz nodded and put another bite of cake on his fork, before pointing it at Chase, offering to give it to him.

Chase furrowed his eyebrows and looked from the fork to Kaz, and back again. "I'm not letting you feed me. That's highly unsanitary."

Kaz just blinked and tilted his head slightly, unmoving.

Chase made a frustrated noise in defeat, leaning in to take the bite off the fork. "I now have Kaz disease." He mumbled.

Kaz took a bite for himself and, with his mouth full, responded, "Yeah but you know you love me."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Can I have another bite?"

Kaz laughed, unsurprised, and fed another bite to Chase. 

Chase leaned back slightly and shook his head, "I'm going to gain 30 pounds tomorrow."

"You had two bites of cake hun."

"And two bites too many." Chase stood up and planted a kiss on Kaz's hair. "I'm going back to bed. Don't eat too much."

"Aww come  _ on. _ " Kaz responded, "At least stay up with me until midnight."

Chase smiled softly, already halfway across the living room, "It's not New Year's Kaz. I need my beauty sleep."

"You need your sleep, beauty." Kaz replied slickly with arguably the best thing he has ever said to Chase. 

"Shut up."

Kaz shoved the last bite of cake into his mouth quickly and ran up to Chase, wrapping his arms around him tightly from behind. Chase smiled and patted his arms, "Happy birthday sweetheart." 

He pried himself away from Kaz and trudged up the stairs, just as tired-looking as he was when he came down.

Kaz smiled soundly and took a glance at the clock, chuckling to himself when he saw that it said  _ 12:02. _

"Welp," he said, walking over to his now-empty plate, "Guess I'll do the dishes for Bree."


End file.
